the_naturals_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Hobbes
Cassandra (Cassie) Hobbes''' is a natural at reading people. Piecing together the tiniest details, she can tell you who you are and what you want. But, it's not a skill that she's ever taken seriously. That is, until the FBI come knocking: they've begun a classified program that uses exceptional teenagers to crack infamous cold cases, and they need Cassie. Her talent for profiling lands her a spot in the elite FBI program for teens with innate crime-solving abilities, and into some harrowing situations. After barely escaping a confrontation with an unbalanced killer obsessed with her mother's murder and facing another life threatening situation with Daniel Redding's apprentice, Cassie still wants to work on active cases.The Background Cassie's mother is Lorelai Hobbes. She used to travel around the country with her mother who was a "psychic". When Cassie was twelve, her mother was missing, presumed dead, and she was sent to live with her paternal (and very Italian) family. Her father is in the military and never played a major role in her life. Personality Cassie is described as better at feeling empathy than the other Naturals. As a Profiler, she can't help but try and figure people out. Overall she appears to be a caring person and wants to do the right thing in situations that are dire and even those that will make others happy. Cassie can be insecure and almost awkward at times due to having been surrounded by adults more a large portion of her life and not having a lot of social interaction with kids that have mastered controlling all of their feelings. Natural Skill Profiler A natural at reading people. Piecing together the tiniest details, a profiler can tell you who you are and what you want. Cassie profiles through BPEs, or behavior, personality, and environment, which was the "trick of her mother's trade". She also profiles by using the word 'You' to get into mindset of the Killer and Victim. Relationships Lorelai Cassie's mother, Lorelai Hobbes, is missing and presumed dead. Cassie was very close with her and lived with her for most of her childhood years, until one fateful night when she found her mother's dressing room covered in blood. Her mother was the one to teach her how to get inside other people's heads and profile them through BPEs. Vincent Cassie's father, Vincent Battaglia, lives overseas as a member of the United States Air Force. Vincent is career military who was transferred overseas fourteen months after becoming Cassie's legal guardian. Cassie, not being very close with him, chose to stay with her father's family. Laurel Cassie's half-sister whom she feels very protective over especially now that her mother is gone. Nonna Cassie's Italian grandmother. Vincent's mom. Dean Cassie's boyfriend, also a profiler, and is the only one who could ever truly understand her. It is shown that they have a special connection when only he sees the connection between her mother's case and the string of murders that take place in the first book. His dad, Daniel Redding, was an infamous murderer. Dean was living in a house with his dad without knowing that just a few meters from him was a shed full of female corpses. It is also seen in the second book that they are together. They always work together seamlessly in cases because of how well Dean and Cassie understand and use their profiling abilities. Michael Michael loves Cassie, but she only sees him as a friend. At the beginning she couldn't choose between Michael and Dean and late, in the second book, she choose Dean. Lia She is a human lie detector. She can tell if a person is lying or telling the truth, by studying facial expressions and their voice. She is an excellent liar herself. She has an on and off relationship with Michael. Lia and her mother risked getting deported, as they were in America illegally, so a person involved in a cult found them and, to Lia's mother, this was a savior. Lia grew up in a cult and killed a man when she was nine. There is no mention of her father. She was living on the streets when the FBI found her. Dean and Lia were the first two people in the Naturals program. Her real name is Sadie. She loves Dean like a brother. At the moment, she is with Michael. "I doubt anyones as happy as Cassie at this exact moment." -''Lia to Cassie after Cassie had hugged both Michael and Dean after solving the Mackenzie McBride case.'' Cassie and Lia have a rocky friendship but with time they come to understand each other better. Sloane She is a genius. She is better with numbers and statistics than people. Sloane knows this for a fact, and that she says the wrong thing most of the time. However, she still strongly cares for Cassie and everyone else in the Naturals program. The Naturals were the only people to o really except who she was. Sloane used to have a half brother, Aaron Shaw, who was murdered. Her father dosen't want anything to do with her, mainly because of her personality, and how she takes shelter under numbers rather than socialisin. Agent Briggs The agent who recruited Cassie and sent Michael to invite Cassie. His name is Tanner. Agent Briggs is also Agent Sterling's ex-husband. In one of the books of the Naturals series, 'Bad Blood', Agent Sterling killed her father, Director Sterling, in an attempt to save Cassie from a mysterious cult, which ended successfully. Agent Briggs then earned the title 'Director Briggs'. Agent Locke Lorelei's deceased sister, Lacey. She was Cassie's aunt but Cassie never knew about her until the end of book one. She was killed by Michael. She was Cassie's first mentor, but it turned out she was a psycho killer who wanted to find Lorelai's killer because she wanted to kill Lorelai herself. She wanted to kill Lorelai because when they were younger, Lorelei left her with her abusive dad when she had Cassie. Lorelai left without her sister. She is also a profiler. Agent Sterling Agent Briggs's ex-wife and daughter of Director Sterling. Her name is Veronica. She was also the best friend of Scarlett, Judd's daughter. Cassie doesn't like her much at first and soon begins to understand her decisions and becomes friendly towards her. Agent Sterling cares about Cassie and tries to protect her from harm's way. Laurel is also Agent Sterling's half sister (both have the same father).